Ryouko Kusakabe
Ryouko Kusakabe is a major antagonist in the Date A Live franchise. She is the captain of the Japan Ground Self Defense Force and leader of the Anti Spirit Team, who leads the young girls of the AST in Tenguu City. She is 27 years old herself. She is the main antagonist in volume 1-2 and in season 1 of the Date A Live anime. She later becomes an anti-hero and supporting protagonist in later volumes of the light novels and in the second season of the anime, Date A Live II, after Deus.Ex.Machina Industries appears''. '' She is responsible for causing a great hatred among the first Spirits on the series. She also appears in the spin-off series Date AST Like as one of the two tritagonists alongside with Mana Takamiya. She was voiced by Ao Takahashi in the Japanese dubbed version, and by Caitlin Glass in the English dubbed version. Biography Her first appearance was in the first episode, soon after the appearance of Tohka. She commanded a squadron of AST, which aimed to kill Tohka, she has tirelessly pursued the Spirit about to make Tohka feel hated and sad inside, although appear to be one of the true heroines in history. She is considered a minor villain for trying to kill Shidou, but in fact it was Origami that almost killed him, but as she is captain she has to take responsibility for the actions of her subordinates, and that is what she most hates, she has to take responsibility for a spoiled, annoying and immature teenage gang who are thinking about own beauty, and Ryouko hate it, and she treat with contempt mentally. She thinks these brats are trying to reacquaint herself with the beauty of youth that adult has not. Powers & Abilities ''Cr-Unit Mordred'' *''' Blastalk''' A pair of 50.5 cm magic cannons. *'RootBox' A set of containment units that can store a large amount of weaponry. *'Combat Wiring Suit' The standard combat wiring suit of the AST is usually worn around the AST base and underneath the CR-Unit when a user is in combat. The combat wiring suit is only used for an emergency or in combat, without a CR-unit, as it contains a basic Realizer unit on it. *'C C C (Cry Cry Cry)' The C C C or cry Cry Cry is a large, Anti-Spirit Rifle. When used against a human, this rifle was shown to have enough power to blast a large hole through that person's torso. Against a spirit, however, it can't pierce through their Astral Dresses. *'No Pain' An Anti-Spirit laser blade. When deactivated, it merely consists of a handle and guard. It is normally stored inside of the combat wiring suit when not in use. When the user reaches for the sword, the combat wiring suit will move the handle into a position where it can be drawn greater ease. When active, a blade made of glowing blue energy (roughly a meter in length) is emitted from the handle. *'Murakumo' A Twin Blade Mode of a laser blade. *'Auldist' An Anti-Spirit Gatling gun. Navigation pl:Ryouko Kusakabe Category:Date A Live Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Female Category:Manga Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Military Category:Nemesis Category:Pawns Category:Destroyers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Leader Category:Cheater Category:Arrogant Category:Dissociative Category:Brutes Category:Stalkers Category:Crackers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Xenophobes Category:Misandrists Category:Mastermind Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Abusers Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Mongers Category:Bio-Engineered Category:One-Man Army Category:Vengeful Category:Barbarian Category:Gaolers Category:Elementals Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Disciplinarians Category:Movie Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Comic Relief Category:Envious Category:TV Show Villains Category:Warlords Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Self-Aware Category:Extremists Category:In Love Category:On & Off Category:Affably Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Protagonists Category:Betrayed Category:Delusional Category:Control Freaks